1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a nozzle of an injection machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In injection molding using an injection molding machine, nozzles with different lengths are needed to suit for different size injection molds. Thus, different lengths of heating apparatuses are replaced to support the nozzles, which is very inconvenient.